


I Never Wanted The Throne

by LukasPrinceOfChaos



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Loki (Marvel), Anxiety Attacks, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: The Dark World, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Inappropriate Humor, Magical Inconsistency, Non-human and Magic means I can BS Loki's biology?, Parent Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Second Chances, Victim Loki, teenage loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasPrinceOfChaos/pseuds/LukasPrinceOfChaos
Summary: Three years after the New York invasion failed the world has moved on. Accepting that theres more out there than we know. And people who can do extraordinary and sometimes terrible things. Other than herds of special teens on field trips and some kid in red and blue spandex swinging around Queens  things are kind of normal.But the darkest hour comes right before dawn and things go bump in the night.Can the past be accepted when a child needs help?Can anyone even help?





	I Never Wanted The Throne

Midgard, Earth would never be the same. But, things were as normal as they would ever be again.

Early February rolled around and once again everything was grey and wet and cold.  A storm of biblical proportions blowing in suddenly, then as quick as it started, the world is still again.

Just this once the entire team sleeps. The recovering agent, the marksman and the spy sharing space to ward off nightmares, the displaced soldier on the floor with a blanket once more, the physicist tucked so far into a corner he’s almost invisible, and the mechanic drooling on a blanket haphazardly dragged across a soft blue light.

As dawn breaks so does the peace, a flicker if darkness, the icy scent of a netherworld and a slight figure glides into tower. Silently glancing around corners before risking himself and inching out. The longer he creeps the better his clothes look, heavy leather and metal armor melting onto him from shadows and sunbeams, his calloused and bruised feet shod in elegant but androgynous boots, and as he finally settles into a plush couch a horned helm rests on his brow. The way he twists into a knot made of elbows and knees and worries, all sharp angles wrapped in a cape, looks painful, but with the sun on his face he finally relaxes,  submitting to exhaustion and letting sleep take him.

A broken peace isn't easily restored and it seems that nearly as soon as he finds rest that he's thrown to the floor, multiple weapons aimed for his head as the first to wake rouse the rest with their shouts. And for the first time in millennium his tongue fails him.  His armor dissipates like a ripple of water, cape turning to a ragged and filthy blanket. His hair falls freely, heavy with grease and blood, both new and red, and dried and black, tarnished the floor beneath him as he tries to push himself away.

Belatedly he feels tears taking away the smallest streaks of dirt and ash. He's shaking. They're shouting and threatening and  someone grabs for him and-

He screams, vanishing only to reappear maybe ten feet away, pitching headlong into a potted plant as he tries to escape. This was a mistake. They’d never allow him to stay in this realm. These are his _brother’s_ allies. He had to find his way to Neflheim, or at the very least Jotenheim. To his own people one way or another. He  rounds a corner and finds himself surrounded and _tries_ to step through the realms, but all he does again is vanish and jump a handful of steps from where he was. This time he knocks into the agent, sprawling painfully and taking the worst of the fall to his shoulder and face, protecting his abdomen as he finally finds his words.

 

“Sanctuary, i beg you, i seek sanctuary, if not for me, for my child.” 


End file.
